


Gift

by lyzeebyrd, msaether



Series: Gifts Given and Received [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Dom!Bucky, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, Punishment, Spanking, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyzeebyrd/pseuds/lyzeebyrd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaether/pseuds/msaether
Summary: Back in control of his mind, Bucky Barnes should happy. There's just one problem. His sub can't seem to stand being in the same room as him. Will everything work out, or will this be the end of the line?





	Gift

The rehabilitation took time. Far more than Bucky would have liked, but with the help of Stark, T’challa, and Shuri, the trigger words were scrubbed from his brain and he was integrated into Avengers Tower. There was still lingering PTSD to deal with, but he got by. There was reading up to do on the strange modern world, especially updating himself on what was socially acceptable between dominants and submissives. As changed as the world was, though, Bucky Barnes was probably the happiest he had been since before he had been drafted. Except for one thing: Steve.

Steve, Bucky’s sweet, feisty boy. As much as Steve had always gotten himself into trouble, he had also been mostly obedient to his Dom. Sure, he had needed a firm voice and spent his fair share of time bent over Bucky’s knee, but he had listened to Bucky. In Europe, during their time with the Howling Commandos, he had taken some unnecessary risks, but Steve had never consistently put his life in danger when it could be otherwise avoided. The future, however, was different.

It seemed that with every mission he was sent on, Steve made more and more reckless decisions. In the weeks since they had returned to the Tower, he had distanced himself from Bucky. They slept in the same bed, and he still wore Bucky’s collar, but Bucky barely saw his sub most days. Steve tended to leave before Bucky was up, and there were many nights when Steve came back after he was asleep. The only evidence that Steve even came home were the rumpled sheets on the other side of the bed. He spent more time at work or with his teammates than he did his own Dom, and frankly, Bucky was getting sick of it. Steve was openly defying and disobeying him in front of the team. They hadn’t had sex in weeks, and Bucky could _hear_ him masturbating in the shower.

Though he didn’t like it, there was only one conclusion Bucky could reach: they were both entirely different people compared to who they were seventy years ago. He wasn’t going to hold Steve to a contract that they had signed in what seemed like a different lifetime.

When Bucky had finally built up the courage to actually go and find Steve, he found him in the communal kitchen several floors down with Tony. Bucky’s hackles raised to see _his_ boy with another Dom. They stood too close to one another, too friendly. But they were always like that, and it was significantly preferable to all involved compared to the way they had been at each other’s throats mere months ago. Nevertheless, while Bucky was not a jealous man, he was a possessive one. And Steve was _his_ , if only for a few more hours at most.

He cleared his throat as he entered the room, delighting in the way that Stark still jumped in surprise. Steve looked up with a confused expression across his features.

“Our floor,” Bucky said pointedly, refusing to so much as look at Stark. “I need to speak with you.”

“Later,” Steve replied, turning back to whatever he and Stark were looking at on the tablet in front of them.

Bucky stalked to the counter, pushed Steve’s back until his chest was pressed against the surface, and landed three hard smacks to his ass. He leaned down and whispered into Steve’s ear, “Now, or I’ll pull your pants down and punish you here.”

Steve whimpered as he was allowed to stand. He turned to Stark, his voice tight, and said, “We can finish this later.”

Stark made a gesture, one that Bucky didn’t understand, but it clearly meant something to Steve because he nodded before following Bucky to the elevator. Clearly sensing the mood that Bucky was in (and Steve could probably still feel his ass burning. Bucky certainly hadn’t gone easy on him downstairs), he immediately moved to slide to his knees by the bed, his face stoic. Bucky, however, grabbed his arm before he made it down and directed him to sit on the bed.

“Bucky, what’s going on?” Steve sighed as Bucky moved to the side table on Bucky’s side of the bed. “You interrupted something really important down there.”

Bucky pulled out the papers that he had been mulling over for the last week and said, “It’s always something really important Steve. Always. But it’s alright. I won’t interrupt you anymore.”

He passed the contract dissolution papers to Steve and said, “I’m letting you go. All you have to do is sign, and you won’t have to deal with me _interrupting_ you anymore.”

Out of everything Bucky had expected, he hadn’t expected for Steve to break down sobbing.

“I knew it,” Steve cried, clutching the papers tight in his hand. “I knew this was coming. I knew it.”

He took the pen from Bucky’s hand and rapidly signed his name where it was required and tossed the papers down onto the bed.

Bucky sat down and rubbed his back, just like he had done ninety years earlier whenever Steve had gotten himself worked up about something. When Steve had finally cried himself out and made his voice hoarse, he turned to Bucky and asked, “Please, sir, may I keep my collar? I know… I know I’m supposed to give it back to you now, but… Please, sir. Please, Bucky. I can’t… I can’t.”

“Shhh,” Bucky hushed him. He pulled Steve closer until he was practically in his lap. “I need you to breathe and tell me what you’re talking about.”

“When you leave, it will be all I’ll have left,” Steve replied, his voice low. He brought his hand up to the collar and ran his finger over the cool metal plaque that marked him as Bucky’s. “I… Please, sir. If… When I lose you… I just want something to remember,” he whispered.

“Steve, why would you want to keep my collar?” Bucky asked, still rubbing Steve’s back rhythmically. “You’re going to find someone else, and you’ll wear their collar. Not mine. That’s the whole point of doing this, right?”

“But I don’t want anyone else’s collar, Buck,” Steve sobbed into Bucky’s shoulder. “I’ve never wanted anyone else’s collar. Didn’t even look when I thought you were dead.”

“Then why have you been avoiding me, Steve?” Bucky asked softly, allowing Steve to press closer to him.

 “You didn’t seem like you wanted me,” Steve shrugged and rubbed at his eyes. “Didn’t know how much you remembered, and I didn’t want to push…”

“Punk,” Bucky huffed. “Steve, do you want to dissolve our contract?” When Steve shook his head, Bucky replied, “Okay, Stevie. I want you to stand up and strip. Can you do that for me sweetheart?”

When Steve stood up to obey, Bucky reached for the papers and ripped them to shreds. After he tossed the scraps to the floor, he pulled off his own shirt and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “C’mere, Stevie,” he whispered once Steve’s clothes were neatly folded and placed on a chair.

Steve fell to his knees between Bucky’s legs and pressed his face to Bucky’s abdomen. “I missed you, sir,” Steve whispered, immediately mouthing his way down Bucky’s happy trail.

Bucky pulled his head back gently using his hair and issued a soft, “No.” Steve whined in response, but acquiesced. Bucky chuckled and assured him, “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll be usin’ that pretty little mouth of yours plenty. Just not tonight. Probably gonna use you as my pretty little cock warmer to keep me comfortable when I’m doing all that paperwork you like to give me.”

He swept his thumb along Steve’s jawline and said, “I like the beard. Bet you could make my skin all nice and red if I let you, just with your mouth.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve nodded eagerly. “Really want to.”

“I know you do, sweetheart,” Bucky smiled. “Soon. Promise. Tonight though, want to make love to you. Want to cuff your hands to the headboard and fuck into you nice and slow.”

Steve shivered at Bucky’s words and pressed his face against Bucky’s hand, almost like a puppy seeking attention. Bucky gave Steve a moment to relish in the contact before moving his hand down to Steve’s mouth and slipping two fingers past his boy’s lips. He gave the order to suck, which Steve was more than happy to obey.

“Good boy,” Bucky murmured, which left Steve practically preening. Steve continued his task with vigor, as Bucky began pumping his two fingers in and out of Steve’s mouth.

“Here’s how tonight is going to go,” Bucky explained. “You are going to be the good boy that I know you can be. You are going to lie down on this bed, and you’re gonna hold your knees by your head, so I can fuck into your pretty hole nice and easy.” Steve whimpered and nodded desperately. “If you’re my good boy and you hold the position I put you in, you’re gonna get to come tonight, and I _really_ wanna see you come on my cock tonight, sweetheart. If you’re a _bad_ boy, then I’ll spank your balls and get myself off tonight. Am I understood? Use your words, Stevie.”

“Yesh shir,” Steve garbled around Bucky’s fingers.

“Good boy,” Bucky smiled. “Alright. Get up and bend over the bed. Legs apart. You know the drill.”

Steve was immediately on his feet to do as he was told. He bent at the waist over the bed, his feet just past shoulder-width apart, just as Bucky had trained him to do nearly a century ago. It just felt _right_ to be back in this position. Bucky enjoyed watching as he wiggled his, undoubtedly trying to get some friction on his cock against the soft cotton sheets. However, as much as Bucky was enjoying the view, it was against their rules, and they both knew that. Steve yelped when a hard hand came down on his ass.

“You know better than that, Stevie,” Bucky admonished as he retrieved a small bottle of lube and a container of wet wipes from the dresser and laid it onto the bed next to Steve.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Steve gasped as Bucky rained down another five harsh blows.

“I’m sure you are,” Bucky smirked. “If you’re so eager to move, might as well make yourself useful. Hold yourself open for me.”

Steve brought his hands back and pulled his ass cheeks apart to give Bucky an absolutely _splendid_ view of his tight pink hole, leaving Steve to bury his face in the duvet. He flushed from his face all the way down his body when Bucky promptly spat on his exposed entrance. Bucky dipped his finger from his flesh hand into his spit and circled it around Steve’s hole.

“I bet with enough prep, you could take it with just spit, couldn’t you, Stevie?” Bucky crooned. He pushed his middle finger past the tight ring of muscle and rubbed Steve’s ass with his metal hand. At Steve’s muffled moan, Bucky chuckled and pulled the finger out. “Someday, but not today. Tonight’s about pleasure, not pain. Isn’t that right, Stevie?”

Steve turned his head to answer, “Yes, sir.”

Bucky grabbed the bottle of lube and dribbled a more than generous amount onto Steve’s hole, until it was dripping obscenely down his crack, over his balls, and down onto the ground. Stretching Steve was practically muscle memory, and it was absolutely instinctual (totally didn’t have anything to do with how _edible_ Steve’s ass looked, not one bit) when Bucky leaned down and licked him from taint to tailbone. Steve _howled_ as Bucky’s tongue caught on his rim during his second pass. Having enjoyed the response that he received, Bucky stretched Steve’s hole open with two fingers and pushed his tongue right on in. He fucked Steve with his tongue until his poor boy was a shaking mess, though he never broke position.

 “Such a good boy,” Bucky crooned when he popped off. He slipped the third finger in and continued to stretch Steve, meticulously avoiding his sweet spot. This gave Steve a little bit of time to calm down and catch his breath. Bucky, however, kept murmuring to Steve the whole time, “Such a good boy. Doing so well for me, sweetheart. That serum made everything so sensitive down here, didn’t it, Stevie?”

When he didn’t get an immediate answer, he began rubbing exclusively against Steve’s prostate. Steve groaned into the sheets, and his whole body tensed with the effort not to try to fuck back onto Bucky’s fingers. Bucky relented after a few moments, and when his pinky finger slipped in with ease, he announced, “I think we’re ready. Into position.”

Steve scrambled up the bed and turned over onto his back. Bucky climbed up after him and settled between his legs. He pushed Steve’s legs up until his knees were bent nearly at his ears.

“What happens if you don’t hold that?” Bucky asked as Steve’s hands grabbed just below his knees with a vice grip. Steve mumbled something in response. Bucky gave his balls a sharp warning tug and said, “We’re using our words, Steve.”

Steve yelped and answered clearly, “You’ll spank my balls, sir!”

“Good boy,” Bucky praised. He poured some more lube down Steve’s crack and coated his own cock before pressing his head past Steve’s rim. He pressed slowly in Steve, and by the time he was fully seated, he had positioned himself above Steve with his elbows on either side of his head. While he gave Steve a moment to adjust to the intrusion, he pressed his face against Steve’s neck and began placing little love bites everywhere his collar didn’t cover. _Everyone_ would know who Steve belonged to if he had any say in it. And if the marks healed too fast? Well, Bucky wasn’t exactly opposed to replacing them daily.

“Change of plans,” Bucky whispered against Steve’s jawline. “I want you to put your legs around my waist, and I want you to grip the headboard until I say you can touch. Okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Steve panted, moving to do as he was told.

Making love to Steve Rogers was like coming home. It was everything that Bucky – no, not Bucky, the Winter Soldier – hadn’t known he had missed for the past century. The sweet little sounds that slipped through Steve’s mouth brought Bucky back to the image of a smaller version of the same man, back to “I love you”, to a wriggling red bum over his knee, to the smell of fresh paint as he walked through the door after a long day, to a bruised face with a sweet smile and an “I’m sorry, Buck,” for the third time in a month. It brought back cold nights pressed close together for warmth, to holding his boy through tears when Sarah Rogers died, to the day he had finally gotten his Stevie to agree to his collar, to Steve on his knees before Bucky, God, and the magistrate as they formally bonded. He didn’t realize that not only had he stopped moving, but that tears had begun to spill from his eyes until Steve’s thumb was wiping them away.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked softly.

“I’m happy,” Bucky rasped. “I’m just… happy.”

He didn’t even bother admonishing Steve for moving his hands before Bucky began moving his hips again. Instead, he pulled Steve’s hand to his chest, a silent invitation to touch.

“I want you to come whenever you’re ready, Stevie,” he whispered into his ear. His own rhythm was growing steadily erratic, so he reached between them to start pumping gently at Steve’s cock. Steve came panting Bucky’s name, and Bucky came a couple of minutes later, having taken just long enough for Steve to be sensitive enough to start squirming and whimpering.

Bucky knew enough to have set the wet wipes within reachable distance, so he cleaned them off before pulling out and collapsing next to Steve, who immediately rolled over and pressed his face into Bucky’s chest.

“I’m full of your come,” Steve giggled into Bucky’s chest. “Feels so good, sir. Missed it.”

Bucky smiled and indulged Steve by reaching around and brushing a finger against Steve’s hole. Steve shivered and whined, but sure enough, Bucky’s come was slowly leaking out of him. He brought his finger to Steve’s mouth, and being a good boy, he cleaned Bucky’s fingers with his tongue.

“Sir?” Steve asked, pink rising to his cheeks.

“Yeah?” Bucky acknowledged.

“Could you… would you…” If it was possible, Steve’s cheeks got even redder as he rushed, “ _I-wanna-sleep-inna-plug-tonight_.”

“You what?” Bucky wrinkled his nose in confusion.

 Steve took a deep breath and pulled his face away from Bucky’s chest. “May I sleep with a plug in my ass tonight, sir?” he elaborated.

“And why do you want to do that, Stevie?” Bucky pushed. When Steve shrugged instead of answering, Bucky rolled him over and landed three sharp slaps to his ass. “Want to try that again, sweetheart?”

“Because I want to sleep with your come in me, sir,” Steve whimpered. “And I want to be ready to be fucked as soon as you wake up, sir.”

“You think I’m going to fuck you first thing in the morning?” Bucky smirked, though not unkindly.

“I was hoping, sir,” Steve smirked back.

“Of course, you were,” Bucky rolled his eyes and moved from Steve. He ran his fingers through the come that had continued to steadily escape Steve’s ass. He held the fingers to Steve’s mouth, and Steve obediently sucked them clean.

“I want you to get up and find a plug for yourself,” Bucky acquiesced. “But if you get so much as a _drop_ of come on my clean floors, I’m gonna make you lick it up, and then I’m gonna spank that bubbly ass until it matches your pretty blush. Understood?”

Steve nodded frantically, and Bucky could _see_ the way he clenched his hole trying not to lose anything as he stood and crossed the room to his closet. He brought back a butt plug that was thinner than Bucky’s cock, but big enough that he would remember it was there every time he moved in the night. Steve did well and managed to not drip on the carpet before he got back to the bed and offered the plug to Bucky.

Bucky grabbed the lube from where it had been discarded at the end of the bed. He sat back against the headboard and guided Steve to lay across his lap.

“You always had the best ass, you know that, right?” he asked as he coated the plug with lube. “I can’t wait to get to play with it, all the time now. Bet you still take a belt beautifully.”

Steve wiggled his ass enticingly and whispered, “I would really, really like that, Buck.”

Bucky roughly shoved three fingers into his ass, just to check that he was still stretched enough. Steve whined when Bucky removed his fingers, but he made a pleased noise when he slowly pushed the plug in. He patted Steve’s ass just to hear him groan as the plug was jostled.

“You know we’re going to have to talk in the morning?” Bucky asked him as Steve rolled out of Bucky’s lap and laid himself out on the bed, his head in Bucky’s lap.

“About what?” Steve hummed. He pressed into Bucky’s hand when it came down to brush through his hair.

“About you breaking our rules,” Bucky answered. “We have a contract, have had for nearly a hundred years, and you _know_ the rules. And you’ve been breaking them anyway, haven’t you?”

“I didn’t think you wanted…” Steve tried to argue.

“Doesn’t matter,” Bucky quickly cut him off. “You coulda come and _talked_ to me about it, but you didn’t. You thought you had it all figured out, that you knew best.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve whispered. He pulled his head away from Bucky’s hand, his face a mask of shame.

“Nuh uh,” Bucky grabbed Steve’s hair and gently guided him back to his lap. “None of that. We’ll talk about it in the morning, and then you’ll get your punishment, just like always. Okay? And what happens after I punish you, Stevie?”

“I’m forgiven,” Steve blushed.

“You’re forgiven,” Bucky agreed. “We’re also going to go over the rules. Make sure you know ‘em.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve agreed instantly.

“Good boy,” Bucky smiled. He enjoyed running his fingers through Steve’s hair for another few quiet moments before instructing, “Alright. Budge over.”

Steve whined but did as he was told. Once he had room to do so, Bucky slid down the bed until he was lying next to Steve. He wrapped his arms around and pulled him close so that Steve could bury his face in his chest.

“I love you, Stevie,” Bucky whispered into Steve’s hair.

“I love you, too, Buck,” Steve answered. A small yawn escaped his mouth as he added, “So, so much.”

“Get some sleep, sweetheart,” Bucky instructed.

“Yessir,” Steve slurred into Bucky’s chest. The events of the evening must have caught up with him because within minutes he was out. Bucky smiled at the familiar feeling of Steve’s steady breathing against his skin.

While Steve’s sleep seemed to come so easily, Bucky was awake for several more hours. The night had gone in a very different direction than what he had expected when he had woken up that morning. Steve, his sweet, mouthy sub, was back in his arms. While he wasn’t looking forward to punishing him in the morning, he expected that it would go quickly enough, and then he could cuddle and spoil Steve as much as he wanted. It was that thought that calmed him down enough to let him drift off to sleep.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Bucky slept better than he had slept since 1941. Steve was back in his arms, and there wasn’t the constant threat of the War. He could feel Steve breathing evenly against his chest. When he finally opened his eyes, he confirmed his suspicion that Steve was still sound asleep. In the night, Steve had wrapped himself around Bucky like a koala. One leg was hiked over Bucky’s waist, while the other had settled under Bucky’s. One arm was splayed across Bucky’s torso, and he had tucked the other against his own chest, probably when he had realized that he couldn’t get it under Bucky

It wasn’t the most comfortable position to wake up in. Despite Bucky’s best efforts at cleaning them up the night before, they were still sticky. And sweaty. And Steve put off heat like a boiler. And Bucky was pretty sure that wet spot on his chest was Steve’s drool (he never had learned to sleep with his damned mouth shut). But for all of that, Bucky wouldn’t change anything. He held still and enjoyed watching his lover sleep. When Steve woke up, he groaned and rolled his hips against Bucky’s leg, trying to get some friction against his morning wood.

“You always were a disobedient little shit, you know that?” Bucky smirked. “I always hated how much I had to punish you. Could never keep out of trouble.”

“I’m sorry, Buck,” Steve apologized. “I never meant…”

“Yes, you did.” Bucky slapped his boy’s ass with a smirk. “You liked being hurt. Ain’t nothing wrong with that, punk. Just didn’t know how to ask nicely. You know I woulda if you’d asked?”

“I didn’t think you would,” Steve shrugged. “You used to get so upset whenever I was hurt…”

“Cause I wasn’t the one doing the hurtin’,” Bucky explained. “The way you were doin’ it, you coulda done some serious damage. I whipped you good every time you needed it in Europe, didn’t I?”

“Yes, sir,” Steve purred.

“Because I always take care of my boy? Always give you what you need?”

“Yes, sir,” Steve whispered, a hot flush rising to his face.

“So you understand why I’m gonna have to punish you?” Bucky asked.

“Because I didn’t talk to you, sir,” Steve answered. “I didn’t tell you what I was feeling. I thought I knew better than you.”

“And?”

“And I’ve been touching myself without your permission,” Steve blushed.

“Exactly,” Bucky said. He pressed a kiss to Steve’s crimson forehead then explained, “So we’re going to lock that pretty little cock up until you’ve learned to follow the rules. Because you knew that was against the rules, didn’t you, Stevie?”

“Yes, sir. I knew better.”

“And you know what happens when you’re naughty and come without my permission?”

“You make me come until I can’t anymore.” Steve whimpered. Clearly, Bucky’s ideas about punishments hadn’t changed in the past ninety years. It was always Steve’s least favorite punishment.

“Do I need to tie you down for this?” Bucky asked. “It’s okay if I do. I know how hard this is for you.”

When Steve shook his head “no”, Bucky smiled and ran his hand through Steve’s hair.     “Alright. Go get me your box of toys, then. I know you have one in your closet.”

While Steve obeyed that order, Bucky went to rummage through his own closet. He pulled out the cane he had bought when he was still hopeful of his and Steve’s odds. He also grabbed the gallon of lube that Stark had bought him as a joke, along with the cock cage he had also bought, just in case.

When he turned back to the bed, Steve had already left his box on the bed and settled on his knees. His eyes were resolutely aimed at the floor, and he didn’t look up when Bucky set his own supplies on the bed next to the box. Bucky’s eyes widened at the large selection of toys available.

“The serum really did up your libido,” Bucky teased. Steve blushed down to his chest and nodded in response. “It’s alright, sweetheart. We’ll get plenty of use out of these, and hopefully in a much nicer context. I want you to pull out everything you’ve used since I’ve been back.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve whispered. He removed from the box a butt plug (just slightly smaller than the one that was still stuffed up his ass), a prostate massager, a vibrator, and three dildos of varying sizes.

“Alright,” Bucky said softly. He took a moment to rub Steve’s hair as the man slid back down to his knees. He moved the box of remaining toys to the nightstand and continued, “I’m disappointed that you resorted to all of this because you _know_ better. I _taught_ you better, but I am glad that you were honest with me about it. I know you were hoping that I would fuck you this morning, weren’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Steve whispered.

“And I will,” Bucky promised. “After you’ve come on every single one of these.” He waved his hand at the collection on the bed.

Steve whimpered and slouched his shoulders until it looked as if he were caving in on himself.

“Nuh uh,” Bucky admonished. “You’re gonna sit up and take your punishment like the good boy we both know you know how to be. Or do you need to go stand in a corner and collect yourself?”

“I’ll be good,” Steve whispered. He fixed his posture and looked up to meet Bucky’s eyes. Bucky could already see small tear drops clinging to Steve’s eyelashes, so he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Bucky helped Steve up onto the bed and laid him out on his back. “You’re going to be my good boy, remember?” Bucky reminded him as he removed the butt plug Steve’s ass. He picked the smallest dildo first, as he imagined it would be harder to come on later on.

“Yes, sir,” Steve whimpered.

“Alright,” Bucky smiled. He spread Steve’s legs and guided the dildo to his entrance. “You can use your hand to help yourself along. Just remember, no matter what happens, I’m getting six orgasms out of you this morning.”

As it turned out, Steve did not need any extra stimulation to get through his first orgasm. By the second, Steve was pumping his own cock to help himself along. By the third, Steve’s hands had to be cuffed to the bed to stop him from trying to hide his cock. Instead, it was Bucky’s hands alone that brought his third orgasm crashing down on him, and Steve was whining from the sheer sensitivity. His fourth orgasm was brought on by the vibrating butt plug. By his fifth orgasm, on the vibrator, Steve was coming completely dry. He was squeezing the head board until his knuckles were white, and tears were streaming down his face. For his sixth and final orgasm, Bucky set the prostate massager directly on Steve’s prostate and left it there. He felt bad for his poor boy. The sensitivity had to be borderline unbearable by that point, but Steve didn’t try to stop it. Bucky held the prostate massager in place and rubbed light circles against Steve’s belly until Steve yowled out in pain, signaling his final orgasm. In all, the process took only two hours, thanks to Steve’s incredibly fast refractory period, brought on by the serum.

Bucky quickly uncuffed Steve and pulled him into his chest. Steve’s hands immediately flew down to hide his irritated looking cock from Bucky. He sobbed into Bucky’s neck and said over and over again, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Bucky murmured, rubbing up and down Steve’s back. “You’re forgiven. You’re forgiven.”

When Steve’s tears finally calmed to hiccups, Bucky asked, “How do you feel?”

“Sore,” Steve croaked in response.

“I know, sweetheart, I know,” Bucky murmured. He pressed a kiss to Steve’s temple and said,    “But there’s one more thing we talked about. Do you remember?”

“You haven’t fucked me yet,” Steve shuddered.

“I haven’t fucked you yet,” Bucky agreed. Despite his Steve’s tears, Bucky was still half hard and pressing into Steve’s leg. “And that’s still going to happen. But I’ll tell you what. I’m going to lay back and let you do all the work. You can make this as pleasant or unpleasant for yourself as you want. Deal?”

“Deal,” Steve whispered.

Bucky laid back carefully so that Steve could easily straddle his lap. Steve was loose enough and desperate enough for it to be over that he sat down on Bucky’s cock in one go.

“Careful, sweetheart,” Bucky chastised. He put his hands on Steve’s waist to hold him in place. “Don’t hurt yourself. You can go as fast as you want. I won’t be mad if this is over quickly. But I do want you to remember that this is what you could have had when we woke up this morning. We could have had this weeks ago. And it could have felt so good, and you would have gotten to come on my cock just like you wanted to. I don’t think you’re gonna be able to manage that now.”

He brushed a knuckle against Steve’s soft cock to prove the point. Steve let out a shrill whine and tried to twist away from Bucky’s hand.

“I want you to think about this the next time you think you know better,” Bucky continued after moving his hand back to Steve’s waist. “I want you to think about how this feels the next time you don’t wanna come talk to me about something important.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve whimpered. When Bucky finally released Steve’s waist, his sub started working fast. His face screwed up in concentration, and he moved at an angle that Bucky supposed meant he was trying to avoid his own prostate. He failed occasionally, evidenced by the pained moans he emitted here and there. However, Steve clearly hadn’t forgotten what Bucky liked. He must have used every trick he knew, and Bucky was coming within minutes.

Steve fell off of him with a grunt and curled up in a ball, facing away from Bucky. After catching his breath, Bucky asked, “Do you want me to not touch you for a little bit?”

Steve shook his head no and reached behind him to find Bucky’s metal arm. Bucky took this hint and spooned behind Steve with the metal arm settling over his side.

“I love you, Stevie,” Bucky whispered. He pressed a kiss to the back of Steve’s head and brought the metal hand down to rub circles against Steve’s belly.

“Love you, Buck,” Steve whispered back. Physically and emotionally exhausted, Steve drifted off into an easy slumber while Bucky held him close.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Steve woke up several hours later, he rolled over and pressed a sloppy wet kiss to Bucky’s mouth.

“What was that for?” Bucky chuckled. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“I’m yours again,” Steve blushed. “And not in trouble anymore, right?”

“Mine and not in trouble,” Bucky agreed. He pressed a more chaste kiss to Steve’s lips. “But we are still putting on the cock cage. I think this lesson will stick a bit more if you have to ask every time you want to use your dick.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve blushed.

The process of outfitting Steve in a cock cage was comfortingly familiar. The brat had spent a lot of time in his old one before the war, usually paired with a freshly warmed ass. At least this time Bucky hadn’t had to find a way to soften Steve’s cock.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent the rest of the day in one another’s company, content to soak in both the newness and the familiarity of their rekindled relationship. They alternated between lazy cuddling in bed and Steve kneeling as Bucky fed him lunch by hand from the table. By the evening, however, Steve received a message from Tony, asking whether or not the two of them planned to join the team for movie night. With a nod from Bucky, Steve sent a message back to confirm their attendance.

With a triumphant smile, Bucky settled his collar around Steve’s neck before they moved to board the elevator.

“Wait!” Steve said just before they reached it. “I’ll meet you down there, okay? There’s just something I want to do first.”

“Okaaay,” Bucky replied. He looked Steve up and down, always a little bit suspicious of Steve’s mischievous streak, and said, “Ten minutes, and then I come up here and look for you myself. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” Steve smiled. He pecked a quick kiss to his cheek before half jogging back to the direction of their bedroom.

When Bucky stepped off of the elevator and onto the common floor, he realized that he and Steve must have gotten more distracted than they realized. Everyone else was already gathered on the couch, arguing over whose turn it was to pick the movie.

Tony must have noticed him because he was immediately on the receiving end of a wary glare and a sharp, “Where’s Steve?”

“He’ll be down in ten, Tin Man,” Bucky grunted in response. He grabbed his traditional spot in one of the armchairs, blue,  in front of the massive entertainment system. Tony was lounged across the couch with his feet in Bruce’s lap. Phil and Natasha had claimed the loveseat with Clint kneeling on a cushion on the floor between them.

From the hard line of Clint’s shoulders and his refusal to look at the rest of the team, Bucky assumed that the sub had had a hard day. It wasn’t uncommon for the submissive members of the team to submit publically to their dominants during these team nights, so long as everything stayed mostly PG. Therefore, it was not much of a surprise when Natasha helped him strip off his shirt, revealing detailed Shibari across Clint’s chest, Natasha’s work, no doubt. Phil held up a blindfold, which Clint eagerly leaned into as his sight was taken from him. Natasha used a trailing length of rope to secure Clint’s hands behind his back, and with that he leaned his head against Phil’s knee and sighed, presumably content.

Thor and Wanda had finally settled on _Men in Black_ of all things when Steve finally joined them. Tony grabbed him by the wrist and said low enough that only Steve, and Bucky with his supersoldier hearing, could hear, “Are you alright? I can have your floor ready to move into tonight.”

“I’m fine, Tony,” Steve replied just as quietly, though he must have known that Bucky could hear. He tugged slightly at his collar, as if to point out that it was there, and said, “We talked things out. It’s good. Really good.”

“My offer still stands if that changes,” Tony said, though he let go of Steve’s wrist.

Steve briefly grabbed Tony’s shoulder and murmured his thanks before moving to join Bucky. He pulled out one of the kneeling cushions from underneath Bucky’s armchair (Tony had them stashed all around the Tower, just in case). Once he seemed to have it arranged to his liking, Bucky watched as Steve made eye contact with him and blushed. He, just like Clint, removed his shirt, revealing a harness of leather straps, criss-crossing his chest, almost in the shape of an inverted star. His nipples were covered where the leather intersected across his chest, and it continued down to connect to a round ring that pointed suggestively down his jeans and beautifully highlighted his hips.

Bucky pulled him into a rough kiss and whispered, “Beautiful.”

“Finally,” Natasha huffed from across the room, even as she handed Phil a twenty dollar bill. “Even I thought you would have gotten yourselves together weeks ago.”

Bucky chuckled and replied, “You know what they say about communication…”

Steve only smiled in response and slid down to his knees. He pressed his cheek against Bucky’s thigh, and as the lights went down and the movie started playing, Bucky curled his fingers in Steve’s hair and let himself completely relax for the first time.

With his sub at his feet and his friends surrounding him, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my amazing betas: archofimagine, BuckyButt, and Cristinuke. And thank you so much to the amazing msaether for her fantastic piece of art. It has been so much fun writing this, and I am planning on returning to this universe very soon, so stay tuned! 
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr @musingsofaqueergeek


End file.
